


Colors

by BuuBunni97



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cussing, Death, M/M, Non-graphic death, Sad Gavin Free, first fic, magic characters, mild violence, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuuBunni97/pseuds/BuuBunni97
Summary: The overworld mobs are getting scared of the abundance of enderman coming from the end - and so they look for a child with great aptitude in strength and spiritual prowess - but can only find a these traits separated and give them boosts in their respective fields. Michael, not only gains a physical boost, but a 'friend' named Mogar, who explains what is happening to Michael. He knows of his destiny, while Gav is completely unaware of these happenings and just thinks he was a part of a tragedy at a young age.  I will say, I would really appreciate if anyone would help me out in this - mostly as in the tags, ratings, and those types of things.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has more chapters out on Wattpad. It has the same title.

_It was storming. Hard. The thunder was practically right over us, and my ears could not bloody take it anymore. It was like someone was taking a hammer to them, just smacking 'em like no one's business. Only one like this too, I mean my hearing and smell are... Different compared to anyone else's, but that's just how I was when I born. 'Genetic mutation' they said._

_Bloody heck is it getting worse? I have my pillow to my ears and still, it feels like someone is mutilating 'em. It hardly ever rains this hard. I mean it IS winter, but even this is a bit much..._

I heard an explosion, and a yell - it was Dan.

Then it was the neighbors and pretty soon all I heard was the symphony of yells, blood-curdling screams of the village, and explosives going off, all combined with the storm's rage. _Mum... Dad... Are they ok? _I scrambled out of my room leaving behind a path of destruction. I crept to the door and hesitated for what seemed like hours, but could have only been minutes. I creaked the door open and nearly screamed myself.__

In front of me stood a Zombie, probably just trying to get out of the rain, and had just ended up absolutely mullering an entire village in the process. _But only one? How? There had to be more... Oh, please don't let there be more._

I saw it looking at my parent's bodies, my mind went blank right before making quite possibly the worst mistake of my life.

"Oi! What are you doing?! Get away from my parents, you pleb!"

In my anger, I had done the most idiotic thing possible in this situation. As the zombie started to come closer, I heard a hiss behind me. I turn around and see a creeper, I put out my hands to attempt to soften the blow.

"Help..." was all I could eek out, before I felt a searing pain in my hand, felt gravity seemed to increase on me alone, and promptly passed out.

But not before realizing the hissing had stopped.

_______

_Am I dead? You know I was hoping for a light feeling what I died, but - no, what? I can't die, right? Please?_

"Hey, bud, you're gonna be ok," there was a crowd over me, all murmuring about something.

I had a splitting headache. _But - I'm alive! _I felt my throbbing head. _Or am I? _  
____

"Am I alive? I mean - what happened? Where am I? Who are you?!" Each word made my hand feel like it was gonna combust.

"Woah, woah, buddy, slow down. I'm Geoff," he - Geoff - was speaking slowly, as if to tame a wild animal, which I suppose he was, "and yes, I'm pretty sure you're alive. Right now you're in," Geoff's voice was fading, my vision was blurry, and I felt really tired, "Achievement City. Jack found you on a river bank and brought you to here. I'm the village chief and..."

His voice faded out, my eyes closed, and I fell asleep.

_______

When I woke up I was in a bed, I sat up and looked around. I was wearing new clothes, they were wearing a tunic and a pair of trousers both with some sort of green star emblem with some black... Circle on a stick? in it on them. There was food on the nightstand next to me, some cooked beef and some water, and not much else at all, just stone and a few torches.

_What was this a castle? A jail cell?! No... Well, now what do I do?_

I was panicking. I got out of bed and started pacing in circles, taking the cooked beef with me. I was about half way done with my food when I heard some foot steps and the door click. I was glad that the door was actually opening, but not knowing what was coming through made me anxious. So, I quickly dove under and hid under the bed and looked out from under.

A man came through, he was carrying a torch, _He's looking for me. _"God damn it... GRI-", the man quickly cut off as he realized he still smelled food in the room. _Shit. _He scanned the room, then walked up to and looked under the bed, finding me pushing myself back as far as I could.__  
__

"No...", all I could do was whimper as I shut my eyes and tensed anticipating the worst.

"Hey, man, I - uhh... Geoff told me to come check on you while he was out hunting. My name's Jack. You wanna come out from under Geoff's bed?"

_I slowly crawled out, watching this 'Jack' man. Now, getting a better look he was rather large, especially compared to me. I wouldn't stand a chance if he attacked, doing what he told me was probably my best option... He had brown hair, as well as a rather impressive beard, and a pair of glasses sitting on his nose... He looks friendly enough, and didn't Geoff mention a guy called Jack? Wait... Geoff's bed?_

"G-Gavin...", my voice was weak and a bit raspy.

"Who? A brother? Father? Frien -"

I cleared my throat, "No, my name is Gavin. Gavin Free. What is this place?" You could tell I was scared, at least my voice was less garbled.

"Right now your in Geoff's house, he's the village chief. He's real nice letting you stay... How old are you?"

"I'm eight... What happened to Slow Mo Vill, last I remember..."

_**The Mobs.** _

"Mobs... Mum! Dad! Please let me go back, I need to!"

"Hey, hey, calm down. I can't take you anywhere, nor can you leave without Geoff's 'ok'. Got that?" He seemed a bit taken aback, but was firm all the same.

I wanted to yell at him that I really needed to go I needed to find my family, but then again I wouldn't be able to do anything if he caught me. I decided to bite my tongue and save some energy.

"JACK, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! GET YOUR SORRY ASS TO THE MOTHERFUCKING CENTER, NOW!!!"

"Speak of the devil... I gotta go." He walked out of Geoff's house and closed the door behind him.

I remembered my hand and checked it...

There was nothing on it.

_______

It had been three months since he was found and Gavin had gotten to know the village as Achievement City and well as the people in it. It was a hunting village, everyone took care of themselves and their families. They even have a monthly competition in games that Geoff decides on, the winner gets the 'Tower of Pimps'. All in all a nice place to live, albeit its a bit different than his old home, and Gavin thought that, if Geoff would let him he could live here, but...

"Hey, Geoff?" Gavin asked tentatively

"Yeah, Gav, what's up?"

"I've been here a few months... so I was hoping I could go back to Slow Mo Vill and see if there's anything I could get from what's left..." Gavin trailed off.

"... Gav, I know I can't keep you here forever, but I was hoping we could wait a bit longer before you went back to see what is left."

That set him off.

"You've said that before! So when can I go then!? After everything, my family and I had ever owned is gone?! All I want is some of the stuff I'd grown up with, maybe some of my parent's stuff - so that I have something to remember them by! Is that so bad? Please, Geoff, let me go back." I felt my hand heat up, and then there was an explosion.

"CREEPER!" "ZOMBIE!" Griffin and Jack yelled in unison.

"Can we talk about this in a bit, this need to be taken care of," Geoff requested.

"Fine, it's not like this is important to me..." He muttered looking away.

Geoff gave him an apologetic look, before composing himself to deal with the situation. There were two zombies and a creeper outside. Griff and Jack were fighting the zombies while the creeper got dangerously close to the insignia, where 'Plan G' was. Geoff hastily grabbed a diamond sword and beat it back. Gavin all the while had curled into the fetal position and checked his hand...

There was an 'M' written in purple on his palm.

_______

*a few hours later*

"You can go to your village -" Geoff was cut off by what sounded like a bird squawking.

"Really?! Like, really, really?!" Gavin was practically buzzing in excitement.

"Yes, but you're not going alone. Jack and Ray will be going with you, Ray's bit closer to your age. No 'buts', understood?"

"Understood!"

"Good, you leave on three days, gather some shit and be ready"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"

_An 'M' was penned onto my hand... What is it? Should I tell Geoff? No, he might not let me stay village if it means something... I might tell him when I'm older, but... Not now._

_______

Five days have passed and the trio arrive at Slow Mo Vill, it was a two-day trip... How did I manage to get from here to Achievement City's river?

"We'll stay out here and clear out some mobs, make sure they stay away so you can..."

"Yeah. Thanks, Jack, Ray."

Gavin went straight to his house, and to his room. His creeper skin scarf was there. Mum made me that with the skins dad got... _The world has got a bit of a sick sense of humor. _The thought filled me with sorrow and a hint of anger about the events that transpired. He quickly grabbed it and collected some essentials from around the house, avoiding his parent's room. He'd visit them when he was done.__

Next, he went to Dan's house, Dan was my best friend, even though he was seven years older. He hesitated before opening the door and was horrified to find his friend sprawled on the floor, his eyes glazed and his hand gone, when he did. The smell of death overpowering.

He gagged - hard. Tears prickled at his eyes as he grew more and more baffled.

_His hand... My hand... Is it like that for everyone? ...No, right?_

He ran out and checked every house much to the confusion of his companions, but in every home, it was the same. A burnt hole where everyone's hands should have been. Eventually, he checked his parents and couldn't hold it back any longer.

"What is this?! Why did I live and everyone else die?! I know I wasn't quite like my parents or my village! Is this more punishment for my being, God forbid, different?!"  
_My hand..._

My hand had begun to warm up.

Now an amethyst 'J' was displayed on his skin.

_A 'J'? First 'M', now 'J'... 'M-J'? What does that mean? Is there more?... No, there nothing more... It's gone! Anger?_

Gavin heard Jack and Ray running up the stairs and clenched his fist.

"Yo! What happened we heard you yell - HOLY SHIT - Uh... Oh - Umm... You wanna a minute?" Ray was staring wide eyed at the bodies in front of her as Jack caught up.

"No, I'd very much like to leave now."

"Are you sure, we can stay here the night if you wa -" I cut Jack off.

"No no, please, let's go. Yea?"

"Yeah..."

_______

*Two days later*

After arriving back at Achievement City, Jack reported on what happened to Geoff, and Ray started spending progressively more time with Gavin, eventually becoming his best friend.

"Hey, Gavin..."

"Yeah, Geoff?"

"You wanna stay in Achievement City with me?" Geoff was treading carefully with his question.

"Yeah... Yeah, Geoff, that would be top!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gav meets Michael, kinda...

*Gavin PoV and 12 years later*

"Happy Birthday Gav!" Holy shit... Wha-

"Who's... What time is it?"

"Geoff and Griffon, you idiot, it's 8 AM, come on your moving remember?"

"Too early... lemme go back to sleep, ya smeg pot"

"Nope, you're twenty now so you need to be responsible and wake up early. Now do you want me to set off fireworks in your room again, or are you gonna get up? Oh! Better yet, wet bread!" Geoff was being cheeky.

"I'M UP, I'M UP" I'm squawking as I roll out of bed and land face first.

"Oh, what? Break your beak?"

"Geoff! Don't be mean! We are here to celebrate Gav's Birthday and help him move, not to threaten him with food that we shouldn't waste."

"Thanks, Griffon. Now could you two get out, so that I can change?"

"You're not going to go back to sleep, are you? 'Cause then I won't stop Geoff."

"No way! I'm not risking wet bread, Griff."

"Good! Now then, Geoff and I are going to get started, and if you're not ready in ten minutes... Well, let's just say you would want that, m'kay?"

Shivers ran up my spine. _She sounds so nice, but her words are so mean. Scary Griffon is scary..._

"Y-yup!! Uh-huh, got it! I'll be right out! Now can I get some privacy?"

"Yep, time starts now!" She smiles.

As they walk out I run around the room, choosing my clothes for the day.

_What if wearing this shirt makes a pigman come a portal and go agro on me? No... that's stupid, this belt will make sure I'm fine! My hand feels tingly, but nothing's there... again. What have those feelings lately meant? I've gotten the letters 'M-J-o-n-e-s' on my hand, and I don't know what it could be. I got the last one after Geoff told me I couldn't move out five years ago. I'm thankful he had me stay though, I had my head up my arse thinking I could live on my own... But I still don't know what the letters could mean -_

"Gav, you have two minutes left to get your ass out here!"

"Oh! I'll be there in just a bit!"

I throw on my on my chosen outfit and rush out the house to see Geoff filling a bucket with water.

_I'm safe?_

"Jeez, you made just on time. Griffon was getting a loaf ready."

"Bugger me, I made it." I sigh in relief.

Griffon came out eating a load of bread, and I run behind Geoff.

"Gavin, sweetie? I'm sorry, you know I wasn't being serious, right? You know I wouldn't do that to you, but teasing you is so easy. It's your special day, I shouldn't have, and if Geoff tries anything, I'll knock him upside the head for you, ok?"

"You promise?"

"Promise."

"Dude, for being such a good hunter you're a real fucking scaredy-cat." Geoff's being a prick again.

I chose to ignore Geoff's comment and turned my attention to Griffon, who was now clearing out the house of boxes.

"So, how much is left?" I ask.

"Just these," she kicks the last boxes, "so you're on your own now. After you've settled all your boxes, make sure you go out to get some seeds to start a small farm or go out and hunt a bit, but be safe."

"I think I'll be fine, but ok. Thanks, Griffon! Thanks, Geoff! I really appreciate it."

"Anytime buddy... Actually no, this better be the only time."

"Geoff, be nice," the warning in her voice was evident. "We don't mind, Gav. If you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask me or Geoff."

"Got it." I felt a bit guilty hiding about my hand.

–––––––

I go ahead and grab the rest of the boxes and take them to my new house. It's not too far away, it's still in the village... but it's the principle of living alone.

I walk up to the house to see there are about six other boxes, all by the door. I set my boxes down and look at the houses next to mine. There was Ray's house, I told him about my hand when I was pissed at Geoff and got the 's', he was way more accepting than I thought possible, and then there was also an extra house. The extra house is mostly for storage or for travelers that stay for an extended period of time.

I peek inside my house and find it bare. I'll have to change that... I open a few boxes before I find what I'm looking for... paintings. _Ah, there we go._ I hang the paintings all around the house until no wall could be seen. _That looks better_ , I thought, as I felt a tap on my should.

"Jesus Boody Christ!! Who the - oh, Jesus Ray, you scared the bollocks out of me."

"Damn dude, you went way overboard, looks like an art gallery threw up in here."

"Well I like it, and if you don't you can just bugger off."

"Ok, ok. So how's your hand been -" I cut him off.

"SHHH!! Shut up Ray, what if someone hears you?" I run to the door and check outside to see no one within earshot.

"Come on dude there's no one around, and even if there is they should know by now. If they believe you, they'll probably be cool with it, and if they're not, they're assholes. Plus you are old enough to take care of yourself, I'll even help you escape if you want, Number 1 Assassin at your service. Either that or they're gonna think you've been blazing it up with me."

"Thanks, Ray, I just don't know how they would react, and I really like it here. And for your information, it's tingling again, and I'm not sure why it's making me antsy."

"Maybe something's gonna happen, ya never know!"

"Please, Ray, that's preposterous, there's no way my hand is a fortune teller."

"And a leg knowing it's a leg isn't?"

"It's possible!"

"Suuuuure." The sarcasm in his voice was thick.

My response was cut short, as Lindsey ran into my house.

"Dude, dude, dude!!"

"What?"

"There's a - Whoa was an art gallery set up in here or something?"

"Oi!"

"Told you." Ray was smug.

"What? Anyway, there's a hot dude who just came into the village! Gav, it's your chance!"

"Stop that! That's for me to decide." It's things like these that make me regret coming out. "He's probably not even gay. Lemme finish getting settled and I'll get over there yea?"

"No way man, you're coming right now. Plus, he IS." She grabs my arm and yanks me outside, Ray hot in pursuit.

"Come on dude, you're not gonna regret it! He is so your type, no doubt about it." Lindsey was just rambling about the guy now.

–––––––

She drug me all the way to the bridge, where he was, and when I saw him I felt my hand go into a blistering heat.

_What the - my hand?_

"I got to go, I need to... take care of... something."

"Oho, I knew it! He is so totally your type!" Lindsey was grinning like a mad man, even Ray just had a glint in his eye. Another wave of heat enveloped my hand.

"Not that kind of something!" I glance back at the man and our eyes meet. His eyes look like they are cutting through me, almost like a predator's. His gaze is nothing compared the things I have seen, and he seems to realize that, or at least something makes him back off. He seems... interesting. This time I get a whirl of cool wind, colder than frostbite, that surrounds my hand.

"Nng! Please, I - uhh... I think I injured my hand, probably hit it on a tree or something." I make up an excuse. The glint in Ray's eye was gone and seemed to realize something was up.

"We just ran across the city, there no trees in sight." She says in a knowing way, boy she don't know shit.

"Uh-huh, yup, yeah. Bye then."

I start to head back to my house.

"Yo, Linds, Imma go check on him. Something seemed off."

"Don't bother, he's probably just gonna go jack it."

"If that's it, I'll help him out." Ray plays it off.

"Ok then." She chuckles. As I'm on my way back, I glance at my hand and caught the words 'The mind's whims', as well as a few other words that were an amethyst shade and smudged, under my knuckles, just as they were fading away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When speaking about oneself 'I' means Michael is speaking - 'Mogar' means Mogar is speaking - 'we' or 'us' meas they are talking about them both.

We rummaged through our bag, but only found bandages, a sharpening stone for Mogar's sword, some bones in case they came across a wolf, and a few skins that we use as a blanket.

"What! There is no way Mogar no longer has food... When was last time Mogar went to hunt?"

"About two weeks dude, you should think more before you act."

"Silence! You will not patronize Mogar. Shall we go hunt now?"

"Dude, no, you make things complicated... or you oversimplify things - either way, you're confusing. I  think I saw a village up ahead. We're going there to get some food and supplies, then we'll leave. Or do want me to shut you out for the day?" I warn.

I felt Mogar start to sulk. He knows I can what I want without him, but he needs me to relinquish control for him to do what he wants.  

"Mogar, concedes."

"Thank you, believe me, I don't like doing that any more than you like it... just when we're there let me do the talking. We're gonna pretend to be a random traveler, so please don't say anything weird." I plead.

"Mogar said he understands!" Mogar roared.

"Ok, ok, sorry."

"Mph..."

–––––––

Michael received Mogar when from mobs of the overworld came to his aid after his parents had been killed enderman 12 years ago when he was 9 years old. They gave him enormous strength that he used to kill the enderman, but it came with a minor side effect named Mogar, but Michael never minded. Mogar is like a very primitive AI, based on what mobs could understand about humans. Michael and Mogar are two different people, living in the same body. Mogar can sometimes take over if Michael allows it.

However there were a few... differences when Michael became Mogar. While Michael had round pupils with brown irises, short reddish-brown hair, and very human teeth, Mogar had slit pupils with brown-almost-red irises and night-vision, hair that reached his waist, and his teeth were long like a bear's. Although, when they were just talking together as Michael or Mogar, the only notable differences are speech patterns and some minor mannerisms.

Mogar told him that the enderman population has grown over the past few years and that if this continued the EnderDragon would be able to escape the confines of The End. He also explained how the EnderDragon was one of the most feared creatures in existence, and mostly only known in myths. So for years Mogar and Michael have traveled, killing enderman, trying to postpone the terrible fate, but enderman population has kept rising. Mogar told him that he would have to eventually kill the EnderDragon, and that he would need to find the other half to his powers to do so.

–––––––

As we approach the village I look up at the sun and guess that it's about noonish.

"Mogar, we're almost there, ready?"

"Mogar is prepared," Mogar responds.

"Let's just hope they're kind enough to give some supplies... Hello ma'am -" A woman, with tattoos aplenty, cut him off.

"Please, call me Griffon."

_Well, at least she seems nice..._

"Hello... Griffon. I'm a traveler, my names Michael, and I'm a bit low on supplies. Would your village mind sparing anything for me?"

"If you're a traveler, what's with the sword?"

"Oh... just protection from mobs and bandits..."

"Ok, well I'm fine with it, but I'll have to get Geoff's permission. Oh, and just so you know this is Achievement City."

"Sweet name, but Geoff...?"

"Oh, Geoff is the chief and my husband, so don't get any ideas."

"Don't worry, you're not quite my type." I chuckle.

"Oh? Well, that offends me!" She gasps acting offended.

"Well, you see my type is more... Cute with sandy brown hair, maybe a bit of a tan, fewer tattoos, and... preferably male."

I hear a squeal from behind Griffon, I look behind her to see a blonde woman running away. I look back at Griffon only to see her chortle.

"Who is she, and... What's with her?" I feel myself becoming more on edge along with Mogar.

"She's Lindsay, and it's nothing, you'll probably find out in just a bit anyway," She chuckles.

"Mnn..."

_Am I sure I'm safe?_

"It's fine, I think she just wants to show you something," Griffon assures, sensing my discomfort. "Is there any specifics that you need, so that I can tell Geoff?"

"Uhh... Well, mostly food and water, and medicine and potions if you can."

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much..."

"Ok... Oh! I think Lindsay is back with what she wanted to show you."

I glanced behind Griffon and saw Lindsay, what looked like a caucasian man with black hair, some scruff, and glasses, and... possibly the most enticing man in existence. His eyes were perfect, like motherfucking emeralds or some shit. I felt my heart pulse so hard it was almost painful, and my blood felt like fire. Once the pain subsided, looking into his eyes felt pleasant. Calming even, which is saying a lot for them both.

"Hey, you ok Michael?" And with that, my daydreams were over.

"Oh - uhh - fuck! Yeah, I'm good."

"You know if you want him so bad you're gonna have to go through me."

"Oh my - fuck. I am so sorry. I didn't realize that you and he were..."

"Hnn? What're you talking about? He's basically my son! If you ever want to get into those pants you need to go through me and Geoff."

"Oh," I sigh in relief, "for a second I thought you two might have been... Uhh..." Griffon burst out laughing.

"Oh please, how could he be the chief. He's so wishy-washy, plus Geoff has way more tattoos."

I looked up again and he was gone, all there was now was Lindsay, and she was on her way over here.

"Well, for now, you can just get settled in the guest house. We get a lot of travelers here and we don't want to make the sleep outside. I think it's at a corner of a slanted cobblestone house and a house made out of wooden planks, it has a porch."

"Ok, thank you, I appreciate all this."

"No problem - oh, Lindsay."

"Sup."

"Hey, can you take Michael to the guest house?"

"Sure." She shifts her attention to me, "Come on I'll take you there!"

As we were walking, I could feel her staring at me.

"...Hey, my name's Michael, nice to meet you?"

"Name's Lindsay, likewise." Her reply candid.

"Is there a reason you staring at me so intently?"

"Uh-huh."

"Would you mind telling me why?"

"Not yet. So... where doth thou hail from?"

"What'd you say to me?!"

Lindsay sighed.

"Where are you from?" She asked, then muttered, "Geez, can't a girl have fun?"

"Don't really... remember anymore."

"Oh... Uh, well we're here!"

"In the house to your right lives Jack, and to your left lives Gavin," she giggles, "I guess I'll leave you to your business."

"Thank you for showing me here."

"You're welcome, bye!"

"Bye then."

I enter the house and look back to see Lindsay gone, and speak out.

"Well, she was weird..."

"Yes, Mogar agrees that woman was strange... Mogar believes it may her or that man."

"Wait! What?!" Mogar's words catch him off guard.

"The man who was dragged over by the strange woman, or the strange woman."

"You think one of them may be the other half?"

"Mogar thinks it is so..."

"Can we sleep on it for now? I don't think we've slept in a real bed in months."

"Yes, let's."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to escalate.

When Gavin arrived at his house, Ray was hot on his trail. He walked inside and went into panic mode.

_Holy shit did anyone see my hand? Why did that happen, and who was that?! He was hot... Nononono!!! He made my hand go wonky, I should be miffed off-_

His thoughts were interrupted by Ray walking into the house.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong?"

"My hand went bloody ape shit! Did anyone see my it?"

"There weren't very many people around, so probably not. What do you mean by 'went ape shit'?"

"It bloody... It had words, not even letters anymore, words. 'Effing cryptic words and then just purple smudges. Like, wot the heck?" As he got more worked up his accent became more prominent.

"The words were..." Ray asks.

Gavin calmed himself down before he answered.

"'The mind's whims', like, what could that be?"

"And the smudges?" He continued.

"Not really much more about them... There was four of them, and the second was long though..."

Ray mumbles something along the lines of 'sounding familiar'. Gavin looks up to see an expression of confusion become fear on Ray's face.

"What's wrong..."

"...Let me see your hand."

"What? Why..."

"Just let me see!"

As Gavin brings up his hand to show Ray he noticed what Ray was worried about. The phrase was gone, but the smudges weren't, were even a tad clearer. Gavin runs to the bathroom to try to wash off the impurities, but nothing changed.

"Shit..." was all Ray said.

"Ray... What is this?"

"I'm not completely sure, I need to go somewhere to confirm... At any rate, you need to tell Geoff about this."

"What?!"

"Come on man, trust me! X-Ray & Vav..." Ray offers.

"...X-Ray & Vav." Gavin accepts.

"Thanks, bro. We need to give him at least a brief explanation of what has happened with your hand and when it started For now, wear some gloves."

"Ok..."

"Come on we need to get this show on the road."

_______

As we arrive at Geoff's, Gav starts to freak out.

"Dude, it will be fine. What's going on is big, and if what I think is true, then Geoff will understand that. He loves you dude, he'll understand why you hid what you hid. You were scared when you were young, it'll be fine." I try to calm him down.

"But, there's always a chance -" I cut him off.

"No, we're doing this, we have to. You can't just blaze all your problems away, like I do, come on." I jok and manage to pull a small laugh out of him.

"Why do you think he'll understand this, that he'll believe us?"

I look him straight in the eyes, and notice they look slightly different, but couldn't pin exactly what it was, it unnerved me, but I continued on.

"Because, nobody wants what I think is going on to be true... not me, not you, no one." He replies darkly.

_______

I woke up and looked at the sun it looked like it was about three in the afternoon. I then walk back to the bed and began to converse with Mogar.

"Hey, Mogar, have you given any thought to the people we saw earlier?" I ask.

"Yes, Mogar has..."

"And?" I prompted.

"Mogar is not sure."

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"Mogar feels as though one of them is, but something feels wrong. Why did he not recognize us? The female seemed excited to see us, she studied us as well... But why did they both feel completely powerless?"

"I don't know?! What if... What if something made him forget? If he never knew? Or maybe she's hiding her power so she doesn't attract too much commotion?" I ask exasperated.

"Mogar finds that hard to believe, although it could be possible..."

"Is there any way to jog his memories somehow, or some shit like that? Or maybe we can show you to Lindsay?"

"If he is the one we are searching for, then we most likely already have. Seeing us must have triggered something for him as it did for us. If she is the one, then she seems to be trying to ascertain whether or not it is us. Although we can not just go around showing Mogar off..."

"Well what else can we do?"

"We wait, and observe."

"I need to let off some steam... Let's go look for some enderman?"

"Sure."

_______

"So, basically ever since what happened with Slo Mo Vill, I've gotten letters on hand whenever I got upset. So far I've gotten 'MJones' and today I got the words 'The minds whims' for no real reason." Gavin rushes out.

"Not for 'no real reason'," Ray said with bunny ear fingers, "There was that hot traveler dude, that Gav totally had a boner for -"

"Did not, it was my hand!"

"Sure sure, and then it happened. But, pretty much, yeah... Having said all that, I think I need to go home."

"What, why? You know I don't like it when you go there you're always... weird when you get back."

"That's just cause I got some dick."

Geoff gives him a look.

"I know, I know it's just..." He looks away, "Going there brings some shit back."

Gav's confusion was palpable as I felt his eyes on me, begging for answers.

"Go home? Weren't you born here?

"Nah, I'm from a red-light district. Parents couldn't take care of me 'cause they're in some shit, asked Geoff to take care of me when he used to be in that scene." Ray stated blatantly.

"Whoa, seriously?"

"Ray, why do you need to go back?" Geoff restated.

"There's an fortune teller I thought was spouting some bull that I need to visit."

"Way to be vague..."

"Fine, once apon a time," he started sarcastically, "Many years ago, I saw, like, an alleyway fortune teller, and thought 'Why not?' So we banged into the sunset."

Geoff sighed, "Ray... be serious."

"Fiiine." He restarted, "I payed a visit to an alleyway fortune teller and they said something or other about the harbinger of 'The Dragon', the smudges, would appear on someone close to me. I thought it was bullshit at the time, but the way they said it as creepy as shit, so it stuck with me." He shivered.

"Dragon..." Geoff takes a moment to think, "Wait, like the fucking EnderDragon?! No... Nonono! That's just supposed to be a fucking myth!"


	5. Chapter 5

"There are never many enderman during the day... You wanna switch for a bit?"

"There is no reason to do so..."

"I guess, but what is I say it's a celebration for finding the other half."

"It may not even be one of those two."

"Okaay, then... reward for good behavior?" Michael tries.

"This is reckless, even for Mogar."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"...It is a yes. If Mogar may, Mogar would like to ask why you really wish to trade off."

"Ughh - Fine... One, you work out better. Two, I want some time... to really just think about our 'candidates', plus it's been a while."

"Mogar can understand what you mean."

"Thanks, dude."

The switch between Michael to Mogar isn't as much painful as it is uncomfortable and gives him chills. As shivers run down his spine, his scalp itched and short curly hair lengthened and straightened into wavy locks. His pupils dilate to slits and irises reddened, teeth grow long and dull, and his muscle mass increased.

As he prepared he collected a few large stone to act as weights, and began to exercise.

_______

"The What-Dragon?" Gavin questions.

"The motherfucking EnderDragon." Geoff scrunched his face in thought. "In some myths, it's said to be the sign of 'The End of the World', in others it lives at 'The End' of the world, and is, like, the father of all enderman... Either way, it's bad fucking news, and you don't wanna mess with that shit. If you're somehow related to all that... I don't know how long I feel comfortable with you here. I love you, man, you're basically my child, but the village..."

That left Gavin in a state of complete shock. Until...

He squeezed his tearing eyes. "I knew it..." He whispered, then yelled, "I BLOODY KNEW IT!" He scoffed. "I knew this would happen. This is why, for so long, I hid it. I was afraid that it would mean something, that I would be outcast like I was in Slo Mo Vill. At least then, my parents actually continued to care for me!!!" Geoff had begun to back away, fear covering his face. Gavin was seeing red.

"I thought it would be different this time, and it was different, but..." Another scoff, "plot twist. Not even my parents this time..." He says just above a whisper. He then promptly turns and leaves slamming the door behind him, not noticing it bursting into flames behind him.

_______

Mogar was in the mid-pull up with stones tied to his feet when he completely froze.

"Michael..."

"What?"

"Mogar feels something off."

"Like what?" Michael asks as Mogar dropped down.

"Not sure... But something feels wrong, and Mogar does not like it."

Michael takes a moment to sense what Mogar was getting at. "...I don't feel any-"

Suddenly they heard a loud slam causing Mogar to jump, grab his sword and ran back to Achievement City, skirting the City's outskirts, to see the perfect man with the emerald eyes fuming, quite literally.

Except now, his eyes no longer the beautiful green they once were, now they were technicolored a dangerously dark red, purple, and hints of another color he couldn't make out at this distance, with his sclera completely blackened. He was leaving burnt footprints in his wake, and a burning door on a monolith farther back. He wore a deep scowl that looked like it didn't belong on his once soft face, and the once green and black wool beneath him had turned gray.

A citizen looked at them, causing Mogar to hide away.

"What are you doing?! We're fucking going back!" Michael whisper-yells.

"Michael! We can not."

"Why the fucking hell not?! You know what, FUCK this, I'M going back."

"It is taking everything Mogar can to stay conscious... your human mind would not be able to withstand this pressure."

"We finally found the person we have been looking for, we can just leave! There's no way it's not him!"

"We will wait, and watch."

"For what, why would we need to wait at this point?"

"That man, currently, is not a stable, upsetting him any more could be a very bad thing."

_______

"That isn't what I meant, I -"

"Then what did you mean, Geoff?"

"I-I don't know... I would have helped if I could." Geoff stutters out.

"Geoff... his entire life here, he was terrified of being rejected by City - by you. You were his father for so long and he thinks you outright rejected him. I'm going to talk to him. Before anything big happens, you might what to talk to him..." He walks up to the still burning door, "Protect me, roses!"

Ray ran outside and see Gavin looking out into the forest. He looked out to see what Gavin was looking at. There was a sort of humanoid beast that appeared frozen, but before he could get a good look at it, it fled.

"G-Gav..." He turned around, and Rays breathing momentarily ceased, but then steeled himself, "Number one assassin, at your service."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ray... I appreciate it, but I can't ask you to -"

"You're not asking anything of me," he paused as he noticed that Gavin's sclera faded back to its regular white, "Gav... No homo, but I love you, bro. No matter what you are or what you look like."

The red in his eyes dissipates, replaced by dull dingy yellow, but the other color, being purple, remained.

"Look like?" He asks cautiously.

"Dude, look in a mirror, your eyes look like they took a bath in a depressed rainbow."

"I've had enough of these analogies, Ray..." He says with a small smile, "but thanks for not treating me any different." Gavin begins to walk back to his house, gesturing Ray to follow.

Ray grins, "Why would I? So, how are we going to do this? I have an idea-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down. _I _am going try to figure this out... on my own.__ I don't want to involve you if it means I'm going to have to go after a DRAGON that LIVES at the End of the World!"

"...Too late, I'm involved and there is nothing you can do to change that."

"Ray..."

"Dude, I'm coming with you... I'm also going with you." He smirks when Gavin starts to laugh.

"Ok then, X-Ray, what now?"  
  
"My plan stays the same only now you're going with me"

"Your plan?"

"Creepy alley-guy I banged. Remember?"

"Riiight... Does this mean I have to pack my stuff again?"

"Not all of it, just bring some clothes, some canteens filled with water, non-perishable food, and any money or tradeable you can." Ray lists off.

"Ok, I'll see what I can get."

"Be at the bridge in ten."

"Got it."

_______

Whilst grabbing some things such as iron, leather, some preserved food, I heard my door open. I discreetly grabbed my pocket knife, not exactly the best for the situation, but it'd have to do. And turn around, to find Lindsey.

"Jesus, Ray - what's going on? Why red alert?"

I let out a breath in relief, "It's just Lindsey..." I mutter to myself, although what I was expecting, I was unsure.

"What's going on? I saw what happened, but I hath no context."

"Ugh, do I have to explain it all again?"

"Give me a synopsis then."

"Gav's magic, there's an evil dragon fuck, Geoff's a douche, and Gav and I need to to visit a creepy fuck." I watched as Lindsey pursed her lips in thought.

"...Can I come?"

"Hmm, why?"

"I wanna hear the full story now."

I sigh, "I'm cool with it, but Gavin's being a little bitch, so you need to convince him."

_______

Once I finish packing everything necessary, I head over to the bridge to see a grinning Lindsey next to Gavin.

"How'd you manage to convince him?"

"She wouldn't stop. Just 'please' over and over and over again." Gavin responds for her.

"That's not too bad..."

"She did it in the 'voice'"

"The one where she sounds like a five year old that sucked down a tank of helium?"

"What the fuck man? I'm right here." Lindsey interjects.

"Well, that's what you sound like." Gavin defends.

"Right then, let's get going?" I ask quickly, not wanting to listen to an argument for the next half day.

"Yea." and "Sure." They say in unison, and with that we head to the underground city that was my home.


	7. Chapter 7

Ray was telling us it was a week's trip and may even take longer because they were in a larger group than he was used too. His logic being 'more people means more sleep and more food.' I guess it makes sense - people tire at different rates, and we each need food, though I wouldn't see it making too much of a difference.

"I can see the best delay at around a day, a bad delay at around eight, and the worst we just... don't get there."

"Yeesh, what are the chances of that?" I ask.

"Well, considering just mobs we should be fine if we're careful, but when you add people, bandits, and other external forces to the equation... The chance of us being delayed goes up quite a bit, but that should be expected. But the chances of not making it all together are rather low, mostly because we already have experience with fighting, running, and killing if necessary."

"Killing... Ray, I'm not too sure I'm comfor-" Ray cuts Gavin off.

"If it comes down to it,  I'll probably do it, you seem to forget I am an amazing assassin, that could kill you five different ways - without a weapon!"

"Yeah yeah, no need to brag about it," Gavin mutters.

"Hey, who's taking you to see the creepy alley man? I am, so shut up."

"Ray, out of context, that wouldn't sound like a good thing," I add in.

Ray gives me a look and I quiet down. As we continue on, we make sure to keep a lookout, albeit a lazy one, for any mobs that didn't die due to sunlight. We had left Achievement City in the evening, so after a few hours the sun began to set, and I started feeling sluggish.

"Hey, let's set up for the night," Ray suggests.

"Nah, man... We can keep going, right Linds?" Gav replied, not really looking at me.

"Actually, I could go for some sleep." I correct.

"Yeah, uh-huh..." He replied in an absent-minded way, and just continued walking.

"Gav?" I try. No response... "Gaaaavviiinn," I whine in my Ruby voice, and still nothing...

"Jesus..." Ray mutters. He thinks a moment and then proceeds to stick his foot out in front of Gavin.

"What the heck Ray?!" He yells, trying to regain balance, eventually failing and landing face first.

"Gav, I see what you're doing, please don't do this to yourself." I plead as he flips himself over.

"What am I doing?"

"You're trying to work yourself to exhaustion so that you don't think about it. Well, news flash, this is going to come up at one point if we're going on a magical trip that you somehow started!"

"Gav, I'm not quite caught on all this, but you need to deal with this, one way or another. We are NOT going to let you destroy yourself." I continue off Ray.

"How can you think to understand," he mutters, "you weren't just disowned..."

"Gavin... I don't think you were disowned. It's just... this is a situation that is forcing him to choose between to choose two of the three most important things in his life. You can't expect that to be an easy decision, can you?" Ray asks gently.

"..."

"Let's all just go to sleep. We're sweaty and tired."

"Ok..."

"I'll take first watch," Ray announced.

Gav and I set up the camp, while Ray sets up 'Fort Ray'. Which turned out to be a blanket on a high branch, valuables and food being tied up on branches nearby, so that bandits or mobs wouldn't take them. With that, I yell "Bed Time' and go to sleep.

_______

I panic when I wake up and realize that I hadn't woke up Lindsay before dozing off last night, and only after I checked that all our stuff was still here and intact, did I relax. I then hop out of Fort Ray to wake up Gav and Lindsay.

"Yo! Wake up, it's morning." I go over to Lindsay, who was right next to the fort. I kneel down and shake her awake, which I'll admit was quite the task. 

"Shit... aughhh, already?"

"Yes. Now wake up 'cause we gotta get a move on, start packing shit while I wake up Gav."

"Yeah yeah, mom."

"Well, you never do anything unless I tell you to!" I laugh while walking over to Gav's mess.

"God fucking damn it," I mutter.

"Huh? You say something?" Lindsay asked.

"Come over here real quick."

"What is it... Where'a Gav?"

"That's something I'd like to know."

"What happened?"

"He could have left or he could have been kidnapped, although the former is more likely... In any case, we should look around."

"Got it, let's finish up cleaning and then we'll look for him."

"Yeah..."

 


	8. Chapter 8

I was unable to do ANYTHING as the person in front of me was dying. I never even got the proper chance to tell him that I loved him, we would never have the chance to be together. _Wait why would I tell this man I loved them? Be together? What is going on?_ I could see he was suffering, so I did the only thing I could think of to try to distract him his life slipped away. I kissed him as tenderly as I could, laying my hand on his chest and felt the weak beat come to an end. _What am I doing?_ My tears dripping onto his cold cheeks. I would rather die than have to see my beautiful boi, bloodied in the way he was. _Die?! What the hell is going on, and who is being me but not?_ But I couldn't die we were at The End, and without Mogar everyone would be completely screwed without at least me. _Damn right I can't die!_ So I stood. And I fought.

I didn't know what was happening. I was watching he situation in an out of body experience fashion and I didn't understand the situation. I was fighting in the most alien way. Like I twitch, and then there are ten arrows the thing. Wait... IS THAT THE BLOODY DRAGON?! What the hell is going on!!! I look up to see my body flying through the air motionless, like a doll. "I" got up and charged it again. I had an eerie feeling that something wasn't right when I saw my body collapse. And if possible something even stranger happened: the man who had died stood up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a dream Gav had.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Or is it...


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes shoot open in a cold sweat and my hand clammy. My heart racing and breathing heavy, I sit up and look around. I try to remember the dream, but come up with bugger all. Now, actually getting up, I look at the time, seeing it was 2 am.

I felt a chill down my spine and realize I don't like this place. I try to wake Lindsay, but she's out like a rock... there's no way I'm scaling 'Fort Ray', and if I toss a rock he'd go ninja mental. So I got my sweater, scarf, bow, and quiver, and leave because staying here is bad, very bad.

As I walk away I feel a bit wrong leaving Ray and Lindsay behind, but I was NOT staying.

I continued wandering until I felt a... presence. A familiar one, I couldn't place it, but it felt nice - safe. Like there wasn't a thing in the world that was wrong. So I stayed.

I laid down and basked in the feeling, that had gone missing so recently. But it was soon consumed by the sadness plaguing me. I reached for my scarf but noticed it was gone.  _I must have dropped it..._  I thought sleepily, and eventually, I passed out, with thoughts of the family - old and older - swimming in my mind. 

_______

From the clearing that we were camping in, Mogar heard running footsteps and informed me so.

"It is night, so it is most likely a mob..." Mogar muttered, more to himself than to me. 

"Let's stay out of it for now - if it's an Enderman we'll get involved," I replied anyway. So, with that, we skillfully climb a tree and watch carefully.

We watch as the male from the village comes running in out from the underbrush, nearly tripping in doing so. His eyes were wide, whether it was in surprise, fear, or another emotion we couldn't be sure. In seeing him we immediately hide more. In spite of our natural courage, there was an unease clenching our chest.

He was dangerous. Of that we were sure, but we didn't know anything else about him. He was... an enigma. Around halfway, though the clearing he stops is his tracks, and walks over to the base of the tree that we were hidden in. For a moment I realize we were screwed - that was until he sat down.

I noticed that he seemed to be exuding a... warmth. We stay, although remaining vigilant. When I notice that the warmth was replaced with a bone chilling cold, Mogar points out that the tree was changing color - gray.  Upon this discovery, we quickly flee.

_______

We go out to start to search for Gav, going in circles as to not miss any direction that he may have gone. Or at least of any signs of where he may have gone... or been taken... As we continue on, carefully combing through the forest, I notice something.

"Is that... Gav's scarf?" I ask tapping Lindsay's arm.

"Oh shit, it is! It blends in with the damn grass. I looked over there like seven times!" She vociferated.

"Don't worry I believe you!" I replied condescendingly.

"...Dick", I heard Linds faintly mutter.

"Yup!! Let's go find Gav before he gets too far."

"Fine fine."

We follow the direction the scarf alluded to, eventually finding the area unusually familiar...


	10. Chapter 10

Gavin woke up, to two people yelling, "Happy Birthday, Gavin!" Causing him to sit up straight in my bed to see Geoff and Griffon.

"Whoa, a little zealous to get started are we?" Griffon asks amusedly.

 "Fuck man, I didn't realize you wanted to leave so badly." Geoff jokes.

"What the hell?!"

"You didn't forget it was your birthday did you?" Griffon asked worriedly. 

"Birthd-" Without warning, I heard the door to my room burst open. 

"Gav!!!" 

"Wha?"

"Oh, Jesus, thank goodness you're here, I thought I was going insane! Do have any idea what is going on?"

"Hello Ray," Griffon greets with a smile, "You shouldn't be here." Ray drags me out of bed.

"The hell?" Lindsay followed suit, "What's with your eyes?"

"I told you - Gavin's magic." Ray turned to me, "Gav, do you know what's going on?" but by then I had already run over to my mirror.

"They're... lavender." I utter in awe, completely absorbed in the obscurity of my eyes.

"Gavin," He says with a bit more force. "GAVIN!"

"Huh-Wha?" I turn around to see -

"Vinny!! How've to been my lil' hooter?" A woman with striking green eyes and sandy brown hair smiles at me.

"Mum?"

_______

 

I wake up, back in the forest with Ray and Lindsay in front of me, engaging in a hushed conversation. As I sit up, they immediately notice. Lindsay starts to fuss, while Ray starts asking questions.

"Shit man, are you ok? Like Jesus, I thought you had a damn heart attack!"

"What the hell? Do you even know what you did? Because I'd sure as hell'd like to know."

"Wai- What happened, was that real?" I question.

"What, magically going back to Achievement City, a woman materializing, you fainting like a pussy, and then the whole world dissipating back into the woods. Yeah, I think it did. Oh, and by the way, the whole world dissipated after you fainted."

"First off, why don't you just sod off, and secondly what are you on about, how on earth does that even begin to make sense? Thirdly, I think that was... my mum?"

"Isn't she dead though? Don't dead people... I dunno... stay dead?"

"Well, what about Zombies? And _wow,_ way to be sensitive to the situation, Ray! I don't think he knows much more than we do." Lindsay said trying to be reasonable.

"He has to know something, doesn't he?"

"Well, you should've just asked him!"

"I was trying to!"

"I meant like a friend, not like an interrogator!!"

When I realize this was going to last a while, I creep around them, as to not draw Ray's anger towards me, and look for a notebook. In my search, I saw they found my scarf, nice and folded, and immediately wrapped it around my neck. After that, I start recording what I have found out I can do.


	11. Gav's Notebook

Lavender/Light Purple:  
Causes - Currently Unknown

Effects - Possibly changes in perception?

  
–––  
****

**A/N** **-** **Literally** **the** **smallest** **update** **ever,** **but** **this** **is** **a** **notebook** **that** **Gav's** **gonna** **be** **keeping.** **A** **lot** **of** **the** **beginning** **stuff** **with** **be** **inaccurate** **or** **incomplete,** **there** **is** **a** **plan** **though** **-** **for** **this** **at** **least.** **And** **it** **will** **change** **and** **evolve** **as** **the** **story** **goes** **on,** **and** **as** **Gav** **learn** **more** **about...** **his** **abilities.** **So** **,** **yeah** **quick** **little** **update** **for** **now** **.**


	12. Chapter 12

After the whole Lindsay/Ray argument SNAFU, they decide to have Ray come up with questions and Lindsay would relay them as... delicately as possible. Needless to say, neither was completely satisfied with the result, but who is really in a compromise? I answered as many questions as I could, but I was confused about what had transpired as the other two were. As it seemed like my gentle interrogation was finally coming to an end, Lindsay asked, "So why did you leave in the middle of the night, couldn't you have woken one of us up?"

"..."

"...Gav?"

"That was a bad place," was all I said.

"What do you mean?" She pushed.

"I woke up with an eerie feeling, and I couldn't wake you two if I tried - which I did." I try to explain, weakly. With that, she pursed her lips and goes over to Ray to report my answers.

_Why can't anyone trust me anymore? Is this even worth it at this point?_

-

While the quarrelsome duo deliberated my answers, they let me go out for a short hunt, just to get some food for the time being. Being completely honest I needed this, something to get my mind off the shit-storm that is currently my life. I ran out to the thick of the forest, making sure to keep my steps light, and using my keen senses to listen for any animals. I eventually find a creamy-coco colored rabbit.

"Look at the freaking bunny!!!" I squeal in a cutesy voice, "Look at its cute wittle face!" The bunny, not being an idiot like me, hops away.

"Oh, shite!" I mentally scold myself as I begin to give chase, keeping a distance. I chase it around a good minute, maybe two, before the adorable bunny starts calming down. Once it fully calmed down, I crouch down to get a better angle.

I then proceed to grab my bow, notch an arrow, and pull back. I take a moment to aim, before shooting it through the side of its head. "Mark Nutt..." I quietly murmur to myself, as I take a moment to admire my work. Not as good as Ray, who could probably shoot a rabbit through the heart with pin point accuracy, but it got the job done. Not to mention he wouldn't have started it...

I jump back up and hear some bushes rusting to my side. I grab another arrow, notch it, and shoot into the bush. I then walk over to see what I shot, but all I saw was a blue blade?

"The heck is this about?" I check around for traps but don't find any. I grab it, carefully as to not slice my hand open, and head back to the campsite.

–

"The fucking bastard shot at us, what the hell!?" I was pacing back and forth swinging the broken sword around, it's – now meager – weight pissing me off.

"He could not have known that it was you and Mogar. Mogar finds his abilities with a bow quite commendable. In fact, Mogar is actually more upset about his sword, but we can always produce a new one."

"..."

"What is wrong?" I let out a sight in defeat.

"Did you see his eyes?"

"No, Mogar did not notice." He states simply.

"They were different... again."

"How so?"

"While he was hunting they were a sunny yellow and emerald-ish, but when he looked over the yellow turned dark orange."

"You must have quite the eye to have noticed his from so far..." Sounding slightly dubious.

"I-I guess."

"His eyes may be some sort of indication. It would be a good idea to be punctilious about his eyes while in his proximity," he concludes, letting whatever it was he was holding, go.

"Yeah... let's keep a lookout for his eyes," I respond, unwittingly letting a smile come across my face.


	13. Chapter 13

Once I returned the two were fighting again. I slip the blade into my pack because if I don't I feel like someone might end up being stabbed if I just walked up with it. Because that would just be so much fun, wouldn't it?  _Crap..._ _I'm_ _turning_ _into_ _Ray_ **,** _aren't_ _I?_

"Lindsay! Ray! I'm back with lunch!" I yell.

"Thanks, dude," I see Lindsay come into view, "Whatchu got?" I hold up the chocolate puff ball earning a "sweet." With that, we head over to our makeshift fire pit to cook up a meal.

"I also encountered something weird..." I set down my pack, knowing I had gained attention from both of them, when Lindsay looked over and I heard a groan from Ray, "Now what?"

"Well, I would certainly appreciate you being here, as I happen to have a... show-and-tell." I hear him groan again, and see Ray slowly trudge into view. "Well, now that everyone is here..." I say reaching into the pack, "I would like to present - please don't be alarmed - a blade." Pulling it out from the bag and set it down, nicking my finger. "Shit, that's sharp!" I mutter to myself, putting it in my mouth asking, "Do we have any bandages?" They both just shrug.

"Got it, that probably means no." I infer sighing, "Ray, how far is the nearest village? I'm thinking we might want some medical supplies."

"First off you need to tell us where you got that, and I'd say... like, maybe about half a day away. We probably should get a move on, we've been in this area for too long anyway." He declares after reading the map.

"Can we get going then, I can go into detail on what happened on the way."

"Yeah, I guess we have been here a really long time... Okay, we'll depart after lunch." We quickly skin and cook the rabbit, and get going.  
_

On our way to the village, we encountered a zomb, which was, of course, powerless against my ninjabilities. An arrow to the head and, bam, redead. Lindsay and I also got the deets on Gav's... encounter. Itincludedourlunchandabush,andnotthefunkindeither.  _Why_   _was_   _I_   _expecting_   _anything_   _more?_

Long story short, he killed a rabbit, shot a bush, finding what seemed to be, after my inspection, a diamond blade.  _Dude,_ _maybe_ _I_ _should_ _shoot_ _bushes_ _more_ _often_... The diamond still seemed to be in great condition, so Lindsay suggested we could trade it for the village shit we need. Although, the question at the forefront of my mind, at the moment, was: Why was it even there in the first place?

"Maybe it's been there for a while?" Lindsay tried.

"I didn't see anything else in the vicinity, no bones, no traps, not anything. Well, anything other than foliage."

"I hate to agree with Gav at this point," I say, noticing Gavin look away, sticking his injured finger in his mouth, "but it looks pretty nice, it can't be them at old. Plus, there's an inconvenience to this 'trade-it' plan. We should probably avoid becoming too suspicious with the blade in our voyage to get a band-aid."

Gav perked up, "What if we make it not be a blade?" A brief pause of silence ensued Gavin's remark.

I used this silence to create the eloquent remark, "What the fuck are you even talking about?"

"Like smelting it!"

"Then why didn't you just say that?"

"Ah, are we finally back to the norm. Gavin's stupidity hath stricken again, no?" I heard Lindsay say.

"Jesus, I'm surrounded by fucking idiots aren't I?" I murmur to myself. 

"But ya still stick around," Lindsay practically sings, causing a laugh to rise from Gav.

"Maybe, but I can't just leave two women alone-"

"Oi!" Gavin interrupts, quite rudely I might add, but I continue as if he didn't. 'Cause I'm nice like that.

"-on their way to a dangerous city. Helping is, like, the ultimate way to get some."

"Ray, I am not a bird!" Gav yelled smiling.

"You sure? Your beak's big enough to be one." Lindsay chimed in.

 _Here_ _it_ _is,_ _this_ _why_ _I_ _wanted_ _to_ _help_ _Gavin_ _in_ _the_ _first_ _place_.His mirth wavered when he looked at Gav again.  _Something_ _isn't..._ _right? Is it?_


	14. Chapter 14

"They're going to _sell_  it, do they even know how much that shit's worth?!" Michael yelled.

"Mogar does not know. Most likely not, seeing as how they are going to be selling it for... Mogar believes it is bandages." Michael, in response, gave a low grunt to keep moving, although it was pointless because he was the only one really doing anything.

"Michael, you are distracted."

"What? No... Mogar, I'm perfectly fine, don't worry. I'm- just... just keep an eye on them. 'Kay?" Michael said, faltering all the while.

"...Yes." Mogar may not be the best at reading a social situation, however, Mogar knows when to back off with Michael.

We had been following the Other Half's group recently. If anything, Michael and Mogar could not get away from them. They were now laughing, strange considering how they were in argument after argument not even an hour ago. It seems nothing had made sense as of late.

Not even Michael could escape the mental pandemonium. Something had been off with Michael since the time the Other Half had run into us two. Mogar couldn't figure out what it could be. Mogar had thought was just the sword. However, anything having to do with the group that the Other Half was traveling with, seemed to confuse and, in turn, irritate Michael.

This troubles Mogar because we had learned it better the two of us kept control of our emotions, for sanity's sake. If anything, it surprised Mogar to sense emotions which did not belong to Mogar. In spite of this, Michael could not stop his emotions from passing through his mental barriers.  _Something_ _is_ _not_ _right._


	15. Chapter 15

At the moment, we were headed to the village, and on our way, I realized something was off. It was quiet, and more so than usual – Ray and Lindsay hadn't fought in over a day. The silence wasn't all that tense either, it had all been rainbows and sunshine lately. Apples too, for whatever reason. More than a few had found their way on to my head. _Christ alive! I'm_ _not_ _Newton,_ _ya damn trees. Stop_ _throwing_ _apples!_ _It_ _bloody_ _hurts..._

When we stop for a rest, and Lindsay was picking up fallen apples while Ray took a nap. I didn't blame him for it if anything I had to hand it to him. He has been taking the majority of the watches like a champ. However, it occurred to me that I could that this time to ask Lindsay the question on my mind.

"Hey, Lindsay?"

"Wassup, Gav?"

"Why are you—"  _and Ray getting along? That'll make me sound like a douche... uh, shit I should have thought this through,_ "you... still awake! Y-You... must be tired too, right? Why don't you take nap, Linds?"

"You kidding? I'm fine if anything it sounds like you need that nap more than I do, dude. You're practically passing out already. And don't worry about the watch, I can take it, m'kay?" She tells me already going off to get ready, and I just purse my lips in response.

_Lindsay is practically a cat, she wouldn't turn down sleep. That, and she and Ray are getting along – not that they didn't before my... thing. What has gotten into everyone lately?_

I sigh and faintly mutter, "I need a mirror, don't I?" while pinching the bridge of my nose. 


	16. Chapter 16

Once we arrive at the village, we get down to business and make quick of our deals. The villagers all had something to give, all wanting strange things in return – an emerald for a book, a paper for a watermelon, and so on. I mean, it probably made sense to them, but the pricing system was just off.

We looked around for someone to get our supplies from, and we eventually found two villagers whom we traded with. One wanted a diamond for a strange looking egg – it was off-white with beige spots – the other wanted an apple for some low-grade potions of healing.  _They aren't great, but they'll have to do. And ya know what? Thanks, trees. Still, don't know what they had against me though._

From what we could see they were quite friendly here, and after some deliberation – as well as some complaints of sore backs and shoulders, courtesy of Lindsay – we decided to spend the night in the village at one of their inns. Though it appears as though an 'inn' was actually just the villager with the largest house letting us stay the night. I figure it was the thought and concept that counts.

While the lessor was showing us around their house, I was feeling a bit antsy and asked where to find the restroom. I was told that it was down the hall and the only door on the left. As I made my way down the short corridor, I looked around and saw not much of anything, really. The wooden walls were lifeless and mostly barren, as was the floor; maybe they had the occasional torch for lighting, but even those were scarce. I hazard to say it was nice, minimalistic – though it  _could_  use a painting or two.

I ran my hand across the wall as I got close to the door, feeling the grain under my fingers. When I arrived at the indicated door, I knocked on it of habit. Realizing that there was no one that could have been there, I opened the door. Seeing that the bathroom mirror looking me in the face, I had a double-take before shutting the door behind me. Being completely honest, I might see how Ray and Lindsay hadn't noticed.

_So_ _is this_ _why the trees were being weird?_

I mean the color wasn't too outlandish, but brown really just wasn't me.

–––––––

**I feel like an asshole for not having updated here for so long, so... I'm going to post a few chapter of the chapters I have written.**


	17. Gav's Notebook 2

**Lavender/Light Purple:**  
Causes - Currently Unknown  
Effects - Possibly changes in perception?

 **Brown:**  
Causes - ???  
Effects - Apples


	18. Chapter 18

It was nearing sunset, and Mogar and I just finished making our brand new fucking sword. It took all damn day to get the shitty diamond for it while little fucking Rainbow Eyes and his entourage took a break. Although I will admit, it's nice to have a new sharp sword, the old one was getting a bit dull for the endermans' tough skin – even when we used the sharpening stone. At the moment, it looked like they've taken refuge at a village for the night.  _How opportune, now we can get_ _shit_ _done._

"Yo, Mogey," I address, using the nickname I knew would bug him. Not sure why but annoying him was something I had taken to lately.  _Probably because it's the most entertaining thing I can do around here lately._

"...What would Michael like to ask Mogar?"

"You think we should go for an enderman hunt? Or d'you think should we set up camp?" I already had an idea of what was gonna say.

"Mogar thinks we should set up camp for the night. They look like they are going to be staying at the village, and we should get our rest were we can." I was a bit taken aback by his response, Mogar was almost always in 'lemme fight mode', and taking a rest didn't really fit into it.

"Really? You? Suggesting taking a rest? Sorry Moges, but I find that awfully strange coming from you."

"Something is not ok with Michael, even if it is refused to be believed by him. You do not sleep often in recent days and Mogar almost hears thoughts that are not his. What is wrong?"

"I've told you before, nothing is wrong. It's just that I— fuck... Ok, setting up camp, got it," I say a bit louder than necessary.

"...Are you going to continue to avoid it?"

"Shut it, we are 'waiting and observing' as you say," I growl. This really starting to getting on my nerves, "Making sure it's safe to get close, so back off."

"If this is what Michael believes is best, but that isn't what Mogar meant."

"Then what  _did_  you mean?"

"Mogar does not really know. Try consulting Michael about it." I make a face at this.

 _The fuck's that supposed to mean?_   _I'm Michael, so... ugh, whatever. If he wants to be a cryptic ass, let 'im. He'll tell me when he feels like it._


	19. Chapter 19

I wasn't sleeping well. The dreams of the drug lords, loan sharks, and gang members that would come to my door when I was young never really sat well with me. I knew it wasn't real – I was far past that life, but it haunted me still. I was honestly starting to question whether or not it was a good idea to even suggest going there again, but I guess I'm just a glutton for punishment. Needless to say, it wasn't a fun dream – well, nightmare actually, but whatever. I was awoken by a scream in the distance and found myself to be relieved. Not about the scream itself of course, but the fact that it woke me up was nice. And while a scream can't mean much good, something else caught my attention.

Upon waking up, I also heard some whimpers in the inn that we were in. We were all sleeping in the same room because of the limited space, but one of the cots was alone and cold. _I swear if Gavin is missing again..._  I got up and looked around. I didn't see him in the room, but when I opened the door and peered down the corridor, I saw that the light underneath the door to the bathroom was on. I walked down to the door to hear something being hit slowly, methodically. It was barely audible and I was straining to listen. I took a step in, to see everything that was now in gray-scale. It looked so... weird and sapped of life. Makes you wonder how people lived before the 1940's.

I took another step in to see Gavin in the corner unsmiling and looking so... dead inside. His usually mirthful green eyes were clouded with dark, ugly shades of yellow, grey and purple. It wasn't fun seeing that guy, of all people, in the fetal position blood on his temple and the wall next to him.

"Shit, Gav! Are you ok? The hell happened?" He seemed to move his lips and I strained to hear what he was saying, but he too quiet and wasn't really making much audible sense.  _Lindsay could probably help..._  "Don't go anywhere dude, I'll be right back."

I closed the door and ran back to our room to see four zombies surrounding a still sleeping Lindsay. One was even right above her, ready to partake in her flesh – the rest were eyeing her up like she was some all you can eat buffet. I quickly reach down to grab the knife from my belt, soon realizing it wasn't on me. Because I left it on my jeans. Under my cot.  _SHIT._

_Come on Ray, just fight hand-to-hand, like the old days... Right?_

I give the zombie closest to Lindsay a sharp kick to the side of the head and it fell next to Lindsay with a satisfying thud. A few gave me a glance but didn't stop going after Lindsay. They probably thought she was easy prey. Bad move. I get behind one and elbow the back of its neck. Now they were really starting to notice me. The one closest to me began its approach, but it was already too late. A quick hit the kidney went right through, covering my arm in zombie... I'd actually rather not think about it. The last one to get up, just got a knee to the nose, slumping over.

_Well, that went better than I could've hoped._

"Lindsay! LINDSAY!! Wake up!" Lindsay groaned something about '10 more minutes', but I wasn't having it. "Lindsay! Get up, or so help me I will drag you out of there." I yell, desperation dripping into my voice, as she began to unravel her cocoon of blankets. Once freed, she sluggishly sat up, rubbing her eyes like a child, and mumbled, "The hell you want? I'm in the middle of my beauty sleep."

"Look, you can get that later. Right now, zombies just tried to eat you and Gavin is in the bathroom and won't respond!" I all but screech into her ear. With this newfound information, or possibly just shock, she jumped into an upright position, then leant back onto her arm to support herself. Holding her head she murmured, "Oof, dizzy..."

"Lindsay, I'm gonna get back to Gav in the bathroom down the hall, and you'd better be there soon, 'cause I have no idea what to do. Oh, and uhh, get something to bash in a head or two – you might bump into some zombies." I call out as I grab my knife, check the hallway, and run down it. As I run, I hear Lindsay's usual waking gripes and take a sigh of relief. I won't have to deal with this alone. I listen to see if I can hear anything wrong, but all I hear Lindsay padding around in the room searching for whatever she might need, and Gav thumping his head against the wall.

 _Because that is the_ best  _situation... Lindsay really needs to hurry it up, 'cause I know I can't help Gav like this. Do you want a sarcastic comment and a bad joke? I'm your dude. Want a heartfelt convo with lots of feels and shit? Haha..._ _not_ _exactly my forte._

I open the door again and it looks like the zombies haven't made it here yet. I looked into the corner where Gavin was and saw that he had taken to hitting his temple. His eyes looked were swollen and puffy with the veins showing prominently. I pull him out of the corner so that he couldn't keep hitting his head, but the moment I did his head whipped around to face me.

The first thing I noticed the red veins were quickly being replaced with spindly black lines that thickened and covered the white of his eye. Then, immediately after, noticed the red bleeding into his iris from his pupil. I let go, partially because seeing his eyes changing color so quickly was startling, and partially because I felt my hands start to burn. I felt knots of dread began to take residence in my gut as I stepped away, unable to tear my eyes away from his.

"Shit..."


	20. Chapter 20

"This is bullshit," I muttered, "The one night I finally get to sleep in a bed after almost a week, I nearly die." As I shuffle around and shudder at the sound of the eerie moans of zombies outside my current abode. I dress out in something slightly more appropriate for the current situation and grab a pillow.  _I guess I could smother a zombie to re-dea—_

My thought was interrupted by the slam of what was presumably a door.  _Well, Ray sure took his sweet time getting over there..._

I looked around some more, but the room was bare – with the exception of our stuff and the cots. I look at the bags critically, trying to decide if there was anything of use in the situation. There wasn't; all we had were necessities and some books for enchanting that I thought could be useful – and unless a paper cut could be lethal, they weren't going to be of much use right now.

I decide to walk over to the door Ray left ajar and open it further, watching out for any zombies still wandering about. If there were I guess I would just have to pillow-fight them out if the way. Thankfully, there weren't, and once I sure of this, I took a step out and strode down the hallway. I knock on the door – because I have manners – and entered.

And let's just say the scene was a bit confusing. 


	21. Chapter 21

But just as quickly as I had seen it they were gone. Instead, now the deep purple had returned. Gavin reached out as if to ask for a hug – a request to which I happily obliged. As I rubbed his back gently, I noted that I really felt like shit, but then again I'd felt like that a lot lately.

I stepped back and gave him a small smile, which he returned with a look of horror. Confused, I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and saw nothing strange; everything looked like it was where it belonged – before realizing, that was the problem. I look like belong in a black and white film. It's a bit unsettling being completely honest and I'm guessing that Gavin probably doesn't know how to fix it given his terrified ramblings of 'sorry'. So at this point, I'll have to learn to live with it. In the mean time, I have something more important to attend to.

"Gav, Gav!"

"What?" I can see him shrink back into the corner with the blood stain.

"It's fine."

"But—"

"Nope, I'm honestly over with being upset, and at least now you can tell I'm not white." I crack and get a minute smile to appear on his face. "What we need to do now is figure out how to deal with the zombie hoard outside; we can figure out how to make me, me again later."

"Ok, just, uh..." he pauses for a moment and looks up to ask, "what color are my eyes?"

"Purple, why?"

"I... just want to keep track."

"Do you really need to? Between this," I pause, gesturing to the room and myself, "and the zombies outside and possibly infesting the house, there's some shit going on; is that really so important?"

Gavin's response was cut short by the sound or the bathroom door being slammed open.

It was a zombie.

The room was not all that large, so it was quickly arriving before the initial shock faded. However, shock was the only advantage it had. As soon as I came to my senses, I snatched my knife and did what I could. Because it was already at close quarters, all I really had to do was swing my arm outwards to hit it. I make my move, slitting it's throat and give it a look of disgust as sludge seeped from its neck. At this point, Gavin was just a whimpering mess.

"R-Ray?"

"Yeah Gav?"

"I'm s-scared."

"Of what?"

"This. All of this. Th-These things happening; these 'powers'. It's terrifying-ng. I don't— I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Gav..." I was going to try to continue, but was stopped by two crisp knocks on the door. "What is it now?" Gav and I wait a moment in tense silence and watch as the door opens to reveal one Lindsay. The relief in the room was palpable, much to her befuddlement – until she took a look inside, that was; she saw the pre-decomposed body and took the liberty of locking the door behind her.

"Thanks."

"So, what's going on here."

"Uh, well Gav, kinda turned me into a cartoon from the 40's... and I killed a zombie... and... yeah."

"So, everything's weird but ok?," I nod a bit and she responds with, "Well, we can work with weird, but ok," she said walking over to Gavin who was sitting still in the in the corner, "Gav, it'll be fine, we'll find a way to get out of this mess, kay?"

Gavin simply nodded as Lindsay stroked his hair. I smile at the sight and took note of the wood turning brown.

"Hey, uh, Linds can I talk to you for a moment."

"Yeah," she responded, standing up after Gavin a giving a warm kiss on his forehead. "What's up?"

I point behind her and whisper:

"Wall." She takes a glance back and something flashes in her eyes before she starts to pull me over to Gavin's corner.

"Give him a hug."

"What? I already have..."

"Just do it."

I decide 'whatever' and kneel down to give Gav another hug. I was a really nice hug, and I imagine Gavin felt the same because he was nuzzling his head into my chest.

I pull away so that it wouldn't get awkward and see a look of wonder in his eyes before hearing Lindsay yell out.

"Ray, welcome to modern television!!"

"What?" I look down at my hand and see my normal skin tone. I glance at Gavin wondering: the hug?

Gavin stood up and somehow managed to get them both wrapped in a koala hug. Within in I felt a sense of ok-ness to the situation; I felt like it was possible we might be able to deal with what was to come. I open my eyes and take a look at Gavin again.

"They're yellow."


	22. Chapter 22

"What. The. Hell." I looked to see the village in chaos; there were zombies everywhere and they were all, for the most part, fresh.

"Mogar is... also surprised."

"Why? WHY!?"

"A zombie must have wandered into the village."

"I  _KNOW_  that!! I'm asking why the ever loving fuck did this have to happen!!! I don't know if you realize, but I'm pretty sure we kind of need this fucker alive!"

"Mogar does know that."

"Then why'd you gotta be a smartass?"

"That was not Mogar's intention."

"I don't think that guy can defend himself; let's just go there and start clearing out some of the newbies..."

"Mogar agrees."

I started down from the vantage point I was at and readied my sword, giving it a few practice swings as I mutter to myself, "Fresh zombies  _fucking_  suck..."

I see the village threshold and see the zombie villagers wandering around – the fact that I could still tell that they were once villagers was a tell-tale sign of a noob. More experienced zombies just looked different and were less bite-happy about who they attacked. There were quite a few and they, at the moment, didn't really notice me.  _Maybe I can sneak up on a few – lessen the problem..._

I least I thought I might have been able to before I see one of the fuckers stumble it's way over to me. It wasn't that big of a deal; the only thing that made things a bit more difficult was that they hadn't started to rot yet, which meant bones and such were still fairly tough. I gave it a solid hack and it wasn't a problem. The thumping sound, however, caught the attention of a few others that decided to check this out.  _Shit..._

As more of the fuckers made their way over, I looked for a place I could get away from the – I was strong, not stupid. However, the village was one that was far too spacious for any real strategy, which left me stuck without any good cover. As they grouped together, there seemed to be less than I had originally thought, but still probably too many for me to take care of.

I took a moment to think and seemed like I had two options that I could try: escape or hold my ground – and I was not exactly an advocate for escape. However, there was a nagging voice that I knew would be telling me otherwise.

"Michael, you are not safe. Mogar and Michael should leave, the zombies are a danger that seems too great."

"No."

"Mogar asks you to reconsider."

"No, you had your way earlier; I'm calling the shots now – we're fighting. Now, will you help me or not?"

"Michael..."

"Well?"

"Mogar guesses, if it is necessary..."

_Ok, so_ _it's possible that I'm_ _stupid._


	23. Chapter 23

I pull my sword from its sheath and shift into a battle stance, holding the diamond much like one would a baseball bat. I know zombies tend to not be too much trouble, but numbers make problems, so I will have to rely on Mogar to be my extra eyes. I give a battle cry as I run up to some of the closer ones – I want to have as much room as possible to back up as they push forward.

I end my charge by swinging clean through a few of the crowds' necks, getting the blade stuck in a shoulder at the end. I felt a smirk as the semi-coagulated blood spattered across my arms and sword. I yanked the sword out and stab another one on its face and swing the sword through and out of it.

"To Michael's left." On cue, I hear a moan to my left and I elbow the zombie back into the crowd and continue to swing as I slowly back away.

"Thanks," was all I could manage while concentrating on the zombies in front of me. The hoard of mobs was starting to thin when I felt my mouth start to open on Mogar's accord.

An arrow flew past my face, causing me to lean back in surprise and my left hand to let go of my sword before he could say anything. I followed it with my eyes and saw it sink itself into the chest of the zombie that was getting dangerously close in frustration – was I seriously going to have to deal with a skeleton too? I glance over to the direction from which it came and was more than a little surprised to find a familiar group. I was in the process of recognizing them when I felt a jolt of pain.

" _SHIT!!!_ Mogar, what the hell?"

"Mogar could not see."

I whip my head back to find a zombie attached to my right hand and it and punch it with my free hand. The zombie shifts its hold, but wouldn't let go as I continue to hit it, however I could.

"Mother. Fucker. LET.  _ME_.  ** _GO_** _!_ " I pounded it with each word to no avail; I couldn't break through the skull with my fist. Which was annoying, especially when you're getting surrounded by zombies and were probably going to die. Finally, the jaw gave and I could use my arm and, more importantly, my sword again.

"Look up."

I followed Mogar's direction to see a zombie try to slump itself on top of me to knock me down, but before my reflex could raise my sword to do anything I saw something hit it to the side.

"Hey, I know this isn't th— shit," he dodged a zombie's swipe and knocked it down, casually stepping on its neck, "the best time to introduce myself..." I got up and swung at the zombie behind him, "...but I'm Ray. Uh, nice to meet you?"

"Duck."

"What?" I didn't wait and grabbed his collar and crouched, bringing him down with me as an arrow flew over our heads landing a couple yards away in the grass. I grunted to Mogar in thanks, before hearing an annoyingly high voice call out.

"Sorry, Ray, Other Bloke – that one slipped!"

I cut off the others guys response with, "Shut up!" Then focusing on the guy himself, I said, "You can fight? Then go ahead, just stay out of my way."

I jump up and continue to fight whatever I could as arrows flew by. With the others, the fight now seemed more survivable and it made it a lot easier to take down the living undead.

I watched as the final zombie does down with the help of an arrow and felt the relief down to my toes.  _I really should not have tried to fight those myself._  Turning, I realized that there was still something to attend to the people I had been following. Two of them were chatting, the other was probably doing who knows what, before the one from earlier walked up to me again with a smile on his face.

I  _really_  didn't want to do this right now...


End file.
